


Prove It

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita challenges Optimus Prime's prowess in the berth, and Optimus, smiling, vows to prove her wrong.<br/>(I had TFP in mind when I wrote this, but the relationship is canon in G1. Take your pick.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing some Optimus/Ratchet, my waifu told me that Optimus is best shipped with Elita. I wrote this to quiet her down <3

“You couldn’t frag your way out of an aluminum foil bag,” Elita manages to make it sound like a sneer despite the fact that her valve is clenching tight around Optimus’ digits.

“Is that so?” the mech smiles, spreading his fingers.

The femme nearly cries out, but manages to contain it to a gasp as she arches up off the berth, “Y-Yes. That’s so. Unless you can prove otherwise?”

With a deep, rumbling laugh, Optimus merely winds his arms underneath Elita and pulls her up into his lap. With her arms bound tightly behind her back and legs tied in a folded position and spread wide by the Prime’s large frame, all she can really do is moan as he allows her to slowly sink onto his waiting spike.

“How am I doing so far?” he asks, nipping at her neck.

“Don’t you dare stop now,” Elita wriggles as much as she can until Optimus obligingly lifts her up off his spike.

“I will stop as much as I want until you take back the ‘aluminum foil bag’ comment,” he whispers into one of her audio sensors before he simply lets her fall back down. Her impassioned cry nearly masks his own deep groan.


End file.
